Hard to Attain
by Lilly flower forever
Summary: Kayli is not your ordinary human. In fact she is very abnormal. When her thirst for knowledge changes her life will she make it? And through what she has been through will she be able to recognise true love? Not sad at all! Quite a happy story!
1. Chapter 1

Hard to Attain – Chapter one

**Hi guys! I felt bored so I decided to write this random idea I have had for a little while. Hope you like it!**

…

_Kayli's POV_

I crept carefully down the longs halls, my small feet not making a sound. I reached an open door and smiled in relief. I quickly slipped into a little hole in the wall, just big enough for me. I peeked into the room and saw that the new first years were in there.

I sat back and watched from my little hole. McGonall was up the front talking. I listened carefully. When she got them all to take notes I pulled out a small notebook and took notes with them. I watched in fascination as a couple of boys started a little argument up the back and McGonall had to go stop them.

I am almost the same age as the first years in there. I am turning eleven in two days so therefore I can go to classes. Well not really. I am not supposed to be down here. But it is so fascinating and I really want to know what they learn. Besides, I am their age now so I am old enough.

But… I am not human enough for them. Suddenly I heard heavy footsteps coming down the halls. I shrank back and prayed they wouldn't look in here. I knew it was Dumbledore but I hoped he wasn't looking for me. They stopped in front of my hiding spot and I closed my eyes. Dumbledore paused for a moment later then moved on. I let out a sigh of relief and opened my eyes.

I decided it was too risky then. I would be caught. I took a shaky step away from the hall in the wall then I took of, running to wherever I was safe enough again.

I want to learn. I want to learn so badly. But it is not acceptable for me to learn. I am not human…

But they can't keep the want for knowledge from me. If I want to learn I will learn. It will take some time but I can do it. I can do anything if I try.

Only if I could start trying harder…

…

**So did you guys like it? Hate it? The next chapter is coming out soon! What do you think Kayli is? She is not human. Well she kinda is…**

**But I wont tell you anymore. You have you wait and see!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hard to Attain – Chapter two

**Well I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. In this one you will find out what Kayli is. Some of you have been guessing but no one has guessed the right one. They were all good guesses though. Enjoy!**

…

_Kayli's POV_

I ran back to the kitchen where I could hear Marla faintly calling me. As I neared the doors I slowed to a walk and tried to catch my breath. As soon as I opened the door Marla spotted me and came running over.

"Kayli! There you are! Where have you been? We have been looking everywhere for you! It is almost time for the students to have lunch and you have done nothing to help! Get over there and help!" She scolded me.

I bowed my head. "Yes Marla."

I sighed then headed of to work. When I had a minute I sneaked a look at my watch that I wasn't supposed to have.

Great. It is lunchtime. I quickly finished all I needed to do and escaped the kitchen. I ran down to an empty classroom and slipped inside. I walked over to the bookcase there and pulled out a book. Carefully cradling it I ran back to the kitchen. I stopped right outside the door and paused, thinking. If I went in now they would see me and ask me what I was doing with a book. I couldn't have that. Instead I went around to a side entrance and got to my room unnoticed. I flopped down on my small bed and looked around. My room is tiny. Well I suppose it has to be tiny for me. I am only tiny.

Ugh. I hate being a house elf. All I ever do is help cook and all. It is soo boring. I hate cooking! And I hate being treated like a slave.

I am one of the youngest house elves so therefore all the older ones get to order me around. It's not fair! Then again nothing is. I didn't exactly choose to be a house elf. It is not my fault I am in this position. Oh well…

I flipped open the book and started reading. It was fascinating. All about all the different spells and such. I love it!

Too bad I can't try anything out. I don't have a wand and besides, they wont let me.

I heard a knock on my door and quickly sat up. I suppressed a scream and hid the book under my pillow. I tiptoed up to the door and opened it to see… " Lina!" I shrieked throwing my arms around my friend.

She laughed and hugged me back. "What are you doing here?" I asked curiously.

"Just coming to visit you. Saw you got a book… care to explain?"

"Darn! Did anyone else see me?" I asked anxiously.

She shook her head. "I don't think so…"

I let out a breath. "Phew!"

"Which brings me back to my original question… why do you have a book?"

"Isn't it obvious? I wanna learn!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah but why? You are a house elf. You don't need to learn anything." She told me.

"Ugh. Don't remind me…"

Just then the door slowly swung open and my heart stopped.

"Dumbledore?" I gasped unaware the book was lying open on my bed.

"I need to talk to you girls," he said looking very serious.

I gulped and looked over at Lina. What did we do wrong?

…**..**

**So… I know, I know. Not exactly what you were expecting right? Oh well. A little surprise is good! Oh and the next chapter you will find out how she is not exactly human…**

**Well I don't know much about house elves but still I hope you enjoyed! Please feel free to leave a review!**

**See you next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I was finally able to get another chapter out! Also, look at my profile page if you have already and please do the poll. Thank you! Extra note: I am typing this on my phone so I may accidentally press the wrong keys. Grrr stupid little buttons!**

**...**

_Kayli's POV_

I gulped and looked over to Lina. What did we do wrong?

My gaze shifted over to my bed where the book still lay open. Uh-oh... House elves weren't supposed to learn. And the way Dumbledore just looked at me makes me feel like I'm going to be in serious trouble.

"Sit down girls." he invited us.

Sit down? This is my room I don't have to sit down unless I want to! But of course I sat anyway. I glanced at Lina again and sighed. We were gonna be in trouble. I hate being in trouble.

Dumbledore looked at me again before speaking, "As I am sure you both have noticed, Kayli here has an unquenchable thirst for knowledge. Lina, you want to learn too, but. Not as badly as Kayli."

How does he know all this?

"But as house elves are not supposed to learn I figured I needed to tell you something. Both of your birthdays are coming up soon and you will be eleven, the age that the first years start here at Hogwarts."

What was the old thing getting at? Of course I know that!

"What I am trying to say is that you are not real house elves." he continued.

Ok, he is definitely gone crazy. Hello? Brain of his up in his head? Are you working? Or perhaps feeling unwell today?

"You are part human. On your eleventh birthday you will find that you can turn into a human. In that way you will be ale to attend some of the classes for the rest of the year with the other first years."

I gasped a him. Besides me, Lina started screaming. Dumbledore smiled politely and stood up and walked out of the room.

Suddenly, everything had turned black. I had fainted...

**...**

**Heh. Stupid auto kept turning 'Dumbledore' into 'Dum ledger'. I took me a while to teach it otherwise.**

**Oh well, I hope you enjoyed and see you next time! Don't forget the poll on my profile!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hard to Attain- Chapter four

**Hey again! I felt like updating this particular story. As some of you have noticed, I didn't update yesterday ad that was for a good reason. I have decided that I will post something every two days, not just every day. Enjoy this chapter!**

…

_Kayli's POV_

When I woke up, Dumbledore was gone and Lina was looking down at me. I sat up quickly and remembered what had just happened. Jumping up, I shrieked excitedly and danced around the small room. "We get to learn, we get to learn!"

Lina was laughing. "Yes. Now I really should get back. It is time to sleep tomorrow is your birthday. I hope ol' Dumbless was right!" She said.

I nodded. "Oh I hope so! It is a good thing your birthday is so close to mine!"

"Goodnight." She whispered, sneaking away to her own room.

I sighed happily and flopped back onto my pillows.

…

The next morning dawned bright and early. I eagerly hopped up and ran over to Lina's room. I wanted to figure out how the hell I was supposed to turn into a human. Lina's room was quite far away from mine and my little legs couldn't run very fast.

"Lina!" I called as I barged through into her room.

"Huh?" She sleepily asked.

"It's my birthday!" I exclaimed and she giggled. "How do I turn into a human?" I added.

She shrugged. "I don't know, let's ask Dumbledore."

"Good idea!"

…

"Dumbledore!" Lina called as we neared his quarters. "We have a question."

Within a minute, the headmaster had opened the door and let us in. "Yes? Oh by the way, happy birthday Kayli." He said to me.

I smiled. "Thank you sir. How do I turn into a human?" I asked immediately.

This could not wait, I had to know. Dumbledore smiled at me kindly. "It's the weekend. So no classes are on. To turn into a human, you both have to be eleven and turn together. When it is Lina's birthday, come back to me and I will explain. And Kayli? I have a birthday present for you." He handed me a small gift and ushered us out.

I was disappointed. That meant I had to wait for two whole days until I could be a human. Meanwhile, I could open the gift Dumbledore gave me. I wonder why he gave me a gift. He hasn't done that before. Maybe it has something to do with being human?

…

**Yay! Another chapter of this one done! Next chapter: Lina's birthday and becoming human. Awesome!**

**I hope you enjoyed and see you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hard to Attain- Chapter five

**Hey fellow citizens of Fanfiction! Nice to see you again. I hope you enjoy chapter five of this story of mine!**

…

_Kayli's POV_

I woke up slightly late on the Monday morning. Then I realized; it was Lina's birthday! We could finally become humans! I can't wait. Quickly, I jumped up, put the pendant Dumbledore gave on and rushed over to Lina. She was waiting in her room, bouncing up and down on her bed in excitement.

"Let's go to Dumbledore!"

…

Dumbledore smiled at us then handed Lina a present. It was the same size as mine, only a different colour. "Open it now." He said and Lina carefully tore off the wrapping paper to reveal a pendent just like mine.

"The key to turning into a human is in these pendants. To change, hold them in one hand and join you free hands. Then say, 'From human I started, to human I return.'"

Lina and I eagerly turned to each other and joined our left hands, our right going up to carefully hold the pendent. "From human I started, to human I return." We repeated together.

Instantly, a strange feeling overcame me and I closed my eyes as I started to grow and my figures change. I opened my eyes and gasped. Standing in front of me was not Lina, but a human, and she actually had hair!

It was dark and about shoulder length. Her eyes were still the familiar blue colour just they looked more human like. I gaped. We were actually human! I turned around, looking for a mirror and Dumbledore provided me one. I stared at my reflection for a long time. My eyes were still a light brown colour but I had hair too. It was a dark blonde and reached down to my waist.

I can't believe it, we are actually human! "Can we go to classes now?" I asked eagerly as he laughed.

"Yes, I already have most of your school supplies. We will get your wand tonight. You will have to stay in the house elves quarters for now. Your first lesson is Charms. I'm sure Kayli knows where it is. I have already informed the teachers." He handed us a book bag each with our timetables and the books needed for today.

"But first, I need to sort you." He grabbed a floppy looking hat of a seat. "Kayli, you first."

I sat down on the seat and the hat was placed on my head. Immediately it started whispering in my ear. 'My, my… eager aren't you? You would do well in Ravenclaw, it's where the smart ones go. But no… you would be better in Gryffindor, you have real courage. So I say…

"Gryffindor!"

I jumped up as the hat announced that and Lina sat down. After a moment, it was announced that she was also a Gryffindor. Awesome! We get to be together. Dumbledore transfigured the clothes we were wearing – which had grown with us and looked old and tatty – into a Gryffindor uniform.

I sighed proudly as Dumbledore started speaking again, "Now, the first years here have only been here for a week so you haven't missed out on too much. Best get off to class now."

I grinned excitedly. Learning here I come!

…

**Bam! Didn't see that coming, did you? She is now officially part-human! It will be explained in later chapters. Oh by the way, her parents are not house elves. If that explains a bit.**

**Next chapter will be here soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hard to Attain- Chapter six

**Hi! I am back again! And I am in a good, happy mood so I might work on some of my more insane stories that haven't come out yet. Heh heh…**

…

Kayli skipped down the halls of Hogwarts, Lina following her. She slowed to a walk besides Lina and asked her, "What do you think our first ever lesson will be like?"

Lina shrugged. "No idea. But we are here anyway."

Kayli looked around with wide eyes, suddenly feeling shy. She glanced at some of the first years she recognized and watched them carefully. They all seemed at ease with each other and were chatting away happily. "Hi, I'm Harry. Who are you?" A curious voice asked and I looked up to see a boy with messy black hair and green eyes.

"Um… I'm Kayli. I'm… new here."

Harry smiled kindly. "I'm sort of new here too but I can help show you around if you want?" he offered.

Kayli wondered how she could tell him that she knew the castle like the back of her hand without sounding suspicious. Instead, she smiled back at him. "I would love that, thanks."

Kayli looked around to see where Lina had disappeared to and saw she was over the other side chatting to a Ravenclaw. She turned back to Harry and saw that a girl had joined him. She had bushy brown hair and was smiling. "I'm Hermione." She introduced herself when she saw Kayli's questioning gaze.

"Kayli."

"It's nice to meet you. I don't think I have seen you around before, are you a transfer student?" Hermione asked.

Kayli thought wildly. Was she a transfer student? And if so, what school should she say she was from? "Um… actually no. I just… well, something got messed up with my letter and it was sent a bit late. Same with my friend, Lina." Kayli lied.

Hermione looked sympathetic. "Oh, well, poor you. I'm glad you got to come in the end anyway."

Just then, the teacher let them into the room and they all sat down. Kayli found a seat next to Lina around the middle of the room and Harry sat down next to her, regarding her curiously.

_Harry's POV_

I watched as Kayli took a seat, she acted as if she had been in here many times before. She was obviously Gryffindor that much I could tell easily. But I could clearly see the moment of panic she had when Hermione asked where she was from. It was like she needed to hide something.

Who is this mysterious new girl and what is her story?

…

**Guys, I know there are heaps of mistakes in earlier chapters and in a couple of months' time I will go through and edit all my stuff. I know this one really needs it. **

**But at the moment my Fanfiction anniversary is coming up so I am spending my time writing extra stories and chapters to celebrate.**

**Hope you liked this chapter!**


End file.
